Elder High (Totally not Hamel Academy)
by xCyrusx
Summary: Warning: This isn't Hamel Academy. Venture into the life of Elsword and his friends as they live their lives at Elder High. This story has no plot so it just goes on... I honestly don't know what else to put...
1. Chapter 1

**_This story has no plot. It only meant to play. For those who want Hamel Academy Second Year, it happen... soonish..!_**

 ** _Strat: Like the title suggests, this is not Hamel Academy Second Year... But hey! You'll get some good laughs out of this one ^A^ Enjoy *A*  
_**

 ** _Quick note: The characters will more than likely have personalities that most likely isn't theirs. You have been warned :D_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Elsword - Rune Slayer  
Isa - Infinity Sword (Yes, there's two Elsword. Just roll with it ^A^)  
Aisha - Elemental Master  
Rena - Night Watcher (Human)  
Raven - Blade Master  
Eve - Code: Nemesis (Also human)  
Chung - Tactical Trooper  
Ara - Asura  
Elesis -Blazing Heart  
Add -Lunatic Psyker  
Lu - Noblesse (Another human)  
Ciel - Dreadlord (Once again, human)

"Elsword, hurry up or we'll miss the train!" my older brother, Isa, calls out from somewhere beyond my door. Probably downstairs, but it doesn't really matter.

"I know, I'm changing right now!" I lie, continuing to play my game. Currently, it was Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold, Persona 4 Ultimax for short. This was it! My match for the red card, the highest rank, was now and I'm in the lead! "C'mon, just a few more hits!" I begin mashing in one of my buttons, hoping to get out of this combo. Once my character, Sho, breaks out of the combo, I lean forward in my seat. My combo begins and my heart starts racing. "I can do it!" My tv then turns off.

…

…

…Eh? "This is what you call hurrying?" I hear my brother's voice closer this time. My head slowly turns to him and I spot the surge protector with all the cords I plugged into it there as well. My head then immediately jerks to see if my PS3 was still on. …It wasn't, meaning…. "Now come on. And for real this time."

"My rank…" I manage to mumble. Silence then fills the room.

"You've been playing the game ever since you got back around one in the morning. Should've expected stopping sooner or later since school was in the morning." I remain silent. "Er… Bro? You doing alright?"

"MY RANK! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING AT THE TOP ON THE FIRST DAY!" My head lowers and I feel depression row over my body. "Leave me here to drown in my sorrow…"

"No can do. School starts today and not coming on the first day isn't an option. Besides, first impressions are key." I sigh as I stand up.

"I'll be down in a sec. Just gonna throw on my uniform and grab my things…" I say in a low tone. Isa nods as he walks out.

Black pants and shoes with a yellow bottom. A white long sleeve dress shirt with a yellow armband on the right arm saying 'Elder' and the school insignia on the left shoulder. A black vest with two strips of yellow in the middle and a yellow tie. This is our school uniform.

* * *

-Train. Isa's pov-

Somehow, out of complete luck, my brother and I make it on the train. "First day and we barely made the train. Gotta say, we're off to a great start" I say sarcastically. My brother gives me no reaction which makes me look at him, only to find him reading one of his 'mangas'. "Seriously Elsword, you ever gonna stop reading these?" I snatch it out of his hands and look at the cover. 'Seraph of the End' it read in the middle with a big seven on the side. I then look back at him and realize he's now on his phone, headphones in and some video already playing. I let out a sigh, taking out one of his headphones.

"This is a new episode. I would like it more if you didn't bother me" he replies in a bitter tone. _Playing like that, huh?_

"Would it kill you to do something outside of anime and gaming?" He pauses his video and looks back at me.

"I'm going to school, aren't I? This is something outside of anime and gaming." I facepalm.

"I didn't mean school. That's a given, smart ass. Why not hang outside with your friends, like you used to?"

"Don't you remember? The people who I was friends with moved a while back, which is why I turned to anime and gaming. Besides, I'm not quite fond of our current neighbors." _Pretty sure they aren't quite fond of you either, especially after you yelled about a game this morning._ "Why are you worried about me anyway? I'm not interrupting your daily life or anything."

"True, though I'm trying to make sure you don't become a shut-in." He then takes his book back and opens back up to his page.

"I'm not. Once again, I'm going to school which means I have to leave the house. Therefore, I-"I cover his mouth with my right hand.

"Yeah yeah, technicalities and all that." I remove my hand and spot a cute girl with long silver hair and pale skin. Her golden eyes looked like something you could easily get lost in. "I'll be right back bro. That super-hot chick is calling my name." I stand up and slowly make my way next to her. "Hey there beautiful" I say in a romantic tone. She looks at me, her face showing no emotion. _Crap! I need to do something before she gets bored!_ I clear my throat. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

…

Silence is what I receive. "I'll take your silence as a yes this time." I slowly sit down next to her while taking a deep breath. When I turn back to her, her face still is unfazed. "So, what's your name?"

"You left your brother to come over and try to flirt with me. Why is that?" _S-she caught all that?!_ I open my mouth to say something, but then stop once I realize that won't save me. "Please leave." I blink twice before standing up and walking back to Elsword.

"You got denied pretty badly today. Losing your flirtatious touch?" Elsword questions me. I look at him, and then go back to looking out the window. "I'll take your silence as a yes this time."

* * *

-Elder High. Elsword's pov-

After walking a short distance from the train, we finally make it to the gates of Elder High. Not like its prestigious or anything, they just like to be fancy. "We're finally here bro. Ready to make some impressions?" I hear Isa ask. His attention was toward the school and people he could meet. Mine, however, was into the new chapter of Witch Hunter. I then hear Isa sigh and look at him.

"Messed up on an impression already? So sad" I say as I go back to my manga.

"No, that isn't it. Look… Can't you leave the manga for the train and home?" I give him a glare as I look up from my book and he glares back.

"Fine, though know I'm only doing this because you had a bad train ride here." I open my bag and drop my book in. I look back at Isa to see his glare still there. "Remember, first impressions." He sighs again and we continue onward to the main building. Already, I see others sitting at benches and talking with their friends. _Must've went to the same school or something. If not, that's some pretty fast friend making skills._ I look back in front of me and notice the girl Isa tried to talk to on the train is not too far from us. "Bro, your failed attempt at getting a girl before school started is up front." He looks and then immediately starts walking slower. "You're that hung up on it?"

"If you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same way" he replies, looking depressed.

"It's probably the same way I felt this morning after you crushed… My… Ranked…. Match…" The depression from this morning begins making its way back to me.

"Whatever, let's keep moving. I don't see her anymore." I hear his footsteps walking away, but I remain in my spot. _What'll happen to my rank now that I disconnected from the match? Will it stay the same?_ My eyes widen. _Will it drop?! But I worked so hard on it! I won't be the first one as a red card!_ I feel myself being dragged. "No video game thinking." _Oh, it's only Isa._

* * *

I yawn as I realize we've made it to homeroom. _Oh man, I'm more tired than I thought._ I look at the teacher and she looks back. "Go ahead and have a seat anywhere you like" she says. My eyes look right at the seat near the window. _Isa doesn't want me doing anything anime or gaming related, so I'll just look out the window and daydream!_ Once I make it to the seat, I realize someone's already there. _Am I really this blind when tired?_ I play it off and sit in front of him which is also in front of the window, but not by much. I then reach into my bag and pull out a Demon, an energy drink. **(Monster, the energy drink, rip off :D)** _These usually keep me up when pulling all-nighters and I didn't have any yet._ I pop it open and take a sip. I then set it down and pull out some paper. _I should draw something, but what?_

I then feel something touch my shoulder and turn in my seat. The one who did it was the guy behind me. Spikey blond hair with a bit of brown in it, blue eyes and pale skin. "Sorry to bother you, but could I have a bit of your Demon? I kinda stayed up all night playing a game that recently came out" he asks. _Sounds just like me._

I grab my can of Demon and pass it to him. "Not at all. I did the same thing which is why I brought the Demon with me." He pours it into his mouth while avoiding touching the can with his mouth. "My name's Elsword. What game was it?" He passes the can back to me and I begin drinking it.

"I'm Chung and it was Persona 4 Ultimax." My eyes widen as I nearly choke on my Demon. "I was so close to losing the match, but my opponent disconnected, so it counted as a draw. Good thing too or else I would've lost my rank. Also, are you okay?" I cough twice and then nod my head.

"The person you fought… By chance was his name CrimsonBlur?" He slowly nods his head. "…I was your opponent then." His eyes then widen. "I disconnected because my brother unplugged my stuff since we had to go catch the train…"

"You're really CrimsonBlur?" I nod. "The odds of actually meeting you in real life. Gotta say, your combos are pretty intense. How'd you get so good when the game just came out? And with Sho even who's a newcomer."

"Well, he looked like he meant business so I picked him and did arcade once. After getting the hang of him, I decided to fight online with him and you pretty much know the rest. I just had experience from the last version and used them in this one is all."

"We have to finish our match. The fact that your brother did that in the time of something that important is unforgivable!" I nod. _This guy gets me!_ "I'll have to add you once I make it back home."

I go to say something, but I then hear the teacher begin talking. "Good morning class and welcome to Elder High, where you'll be spending your days as freshmen at!" she says, obviously excited.

I look back at Chung and give him the rest of my Demon. "All yours, we'll talk more after she finishes talking" I tell him. He smiles and nods as I turn back, now noticing the rest of the students that filled in. In front of me is a purple-haired girl and to my right is the girl from the train. On her right just happens to be Isa. _Looks like he still hasn't taken the hint from her._

"I am your homeroom teacher. You may call me Ms. Ann. I look forward to spending this year with you all" she continues with a smile on her face. "Now then, to start today off, I'm going to put your schedules out on this table. I want you all to come get them and take an index card with you. I know it's silly and childish, but I want you to write your name and the seat you're sitting in on it." She then sets down our schedules on the table as well as the index cards. We all then get up, grabbing the schedule with our names as well as the index card.

After writing the stuff down, I turn to my schedule. _Monday, Wednesday, and Friday is: Seminar, Elrios History, Lunch and Basic Alchemy Training. Tuesday and Thursday is: Economics, Lunch, Literature and Gym. Hm… Not bad._ I immediately turn around to Chung who was just about to tap my shoulder. I then pass him my schedule and he smiles. "All of our classes are the same except Elrios History on Monday, Wednesday and Friday" he tells me.

"Well, that isn't bad. We're pretty much with each other the whole time" I reply. We then turn back to the teacher.

"Well, homeroom isn't being extended like it usually would on the first day so it's time for your first classes. Please drop off your cards as you head out" she says as she stands by the door. As we walk out, we hand her our cards and work our way to our next class. It was then that I notice Isa by my side.

"Oh, hey bro. Haven't seen you for a bit" I say as he takes my schedule and looks at it. "Well?"

"Almost all classes. Just missing Seminar and Basic Alchemy. Well then little bro, good luck and remember, first impressions are key" he says before heading to his class. Chung and I just shrug and continue to ours.

* * *

-Lunch-

Isa, Chung, and I all make it to a table by ourselves. Some people are still getting their lunches while others are finding tables and sitting with their friends and such. "So how're you guys' days going so far? Isa asks.

"Fine" Chung replies.

"Not too bad" I reply. "How about yours? Meet any new girls?" Isa looks away. "And there goes the rejection look." Chung laughs.

"That grape head was flat chested anyway. Not like it made a difference if I got her number or not. I'm better off without her!" Isa announces to us.

"Sounds like you aren't taking the rejection all that well" Chung adds which makes me chuckle and Isa sigh.

"Whatever. She wasn't my type at all." I begin looking around the cafeteria again and notice a small girl with white hair and blue eyes carrying books in her hand, though one of them looks very familiar. She bumps into another girl that was walking and drops some of her books.

"Owie!" she says as looks at her fallen books.

"Sorry" the other girl says before walking off. _Not even gonna help with the books? Rude._ I stand up and walk over to the white haired girl, bending down to pick up the books.

"Oh, you didn't have to help out. Thank you though" she says as she sees me getting the books.

"Its fine, I don't mind" I reply as I see the book that stood out. Tokyo Ghoul. "Whoa, you read Tokyo Ghoul too?! That's so awesome!" I say with a bit more excitement than I should have.

Mmhm! I gotta catch up to Tokyo Ghoul re. Heard it's pretty good so far." I nod as I give her the books back.

"It is. Be sure to finish up so you don't get left behind." She smiles, nods, and then walks off. I then go back to my seat.

"Wow, someone actually reads that stuff like you do" Isa says.

"There's nothing wrong with manga. You should try reading it someday" Chung throws in as he pulls out his copy of Tokyo Ghoul re, sliding it over to Isa.

"Eh, I'll pass. Doesn't interest me as much." He then pushes it back to Chung

* * *

-End of the day-

Finally, the day was over and I was free to go home and do whatever. I hurry to the school gate and see Isa waiting on me. "All set to go home?" he asks. I nod and we begin walking to the train station. "What'd you think of your first day?"

"Wasn't too bad I suppose. I'd still rather be at home, playing my games" I reply. He sighs as we walk down the stairs.

"Life isn't all about games you know."

"Life is a game."

"You're crazy."

"Says you."

We then get on the train and grab a seat. I pull out my manga, Witch Hunter, and go back to reading while Isa plays on his phone. "Guess it did come in handy that you read manga. Helped you talk with that small chick."

"You're only bringing that up cause you had no luck today with any of the one's you talked to."

"Didn't ask for your opinion." I chuckle as I flip the page.

* * *

 **Whew! First chapter completed! Hope you guys enjoyed and tell me whatca think so far ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_We interrupt this chapter to answer two reviews_**

 ** _FallingAeon -_** _'_ _. Pls... No..._

 ** _Daeriko -_** _:D_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

"Elsword, gonna need some backup here!" Chung calls out to me. Currently, we're talking on the PS4's party chat while playing a game called Destiny. Both level 34s with me being a Hunter and him being a Titan, we were doing the Prison of Elders. Prison of Elders is pretty much wave after wave of enemies and, well, the level 35 version wasn't any better.

"Give me a sec, will ya! Trying to dismantle a mine while two Captains wanna kill you isn't exactly my cup of tea" I reply, dodging and shooting. I manage to dismantle the mine and kill the Captains with some ease. "Alright, on my way now Chung."

"Yeah… Good luck with that. Vandel managed to snipe me." I turn toward his body, only to see his ghost hovering above it. _Well, this is wonderful._

"Elsword, it's time. Get off your game and let's go" Isa shouts from beyond my door.

"Damn, my bro is calling me again" I say as I take out two Vandels.

"Tell him to hold on, we're so close to finishing this last part" Chung replies. I glance at my door before looking back at the tv, only to find Isa already by the surge protector again.

My look turns into a glare. "Don't you dar-"and with that, he turns off everything… Again. "…You're a monster."

"And you're going to be late. Get a move on already." My head hangs down as I stand and grab my things for school. _That big dumb jerk, always cutting my things off when I'm close to something good…_

* * *

I sigh as I lay my head against the train window, exhausted from staying up all night again. _I knew I should've brought that Demon with me. If Isa hadn't rushed me, I would've got it._ "You look dead" I hear Isa say. I remain silent. "Giving me the silent treatment? You can always play your game when you get back home." I still remain silent which makes him sigh. "Look, if you're still hung up on me turning off your game for the second time, just know it was for your own good."

"Just leave me be. Go flirt with some random girl" I tell him as I take out my phone, looking for something to play.

"Are you really that salty?" I refuse to answer again. "Fine then. I'll go find a girl to flirt with."

-Isa's pov-

I stand up and walk away from Elsword. _One day, he'll grow out of it. I'm sure of it._ I then sit down and turn my head to the one on my left. "Hello beati…" I stop once I realize who it is. _The grape head from yesterday!_ My look turns into a disgusted one once she glares at me.

"What do you want, dork?" she replies as she closes her book. I let out a sigh. "I would much prefer if you leave. Being around you makes my stomach sick."

"Feelings mutual, 'cept my eyes get the want to bleed when your face comes into view." She growls and I close my eyes with a smirk on my face. "Just the very thought of you and my brain begins feeling like its gonna explod-"my sentence stops as pain erupts from my cheek and the sound echoes throughout the train.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!" she yells which makes me quickly get up and go near Elsword.

"You really suck at flirting. Know that?" I growl before looking away and rubbing my cheek.

-Elder High. Elsword's pov-

I walk into homeroom and sit down in my seat. I turn back and notice Chung not there. _Must be on his way_ I think as I take out my notebook and pen. _I want to draw, though I still don't know what._ "Alright everyone, today we'll be doing a bit more in homeroom" I hear Ms. Ann say. I look up and notice the door closed and the room filled with my classmates. _W-wha? Was everyone here before I sat down?_ I look back at Chung's seat to see it still empty. _…I need sleep._ "Since it's only the second day, I don't think any of you really had time to have a conversation with your classmates. So go ahead, chat each other up!" _Well, suppose I should try making a new friend so it won't just be Chung and Isa._

The purple haired girl that Isa failed with turns around and gives me a glare off the back. "W-wha? Did I do something to upset you?" I ask, wondering what I did wrong already.

"Are you like that other idiotic redhead?" she asks. _Idiotic redhead? Must be talking about Isa._ She glances over to Isa and scowls at him. _Yup, definitely Isa._

"Oh, my brother Isa? Yeah, he's an idiot that thinks he can get every girl's number. I prefer to be different. Sorry for what happened on the train today… And whatever happened yesterday between you and him."

"No, it's fine. I don't think he'll be messing with me after that slap." We both chuckle. "I'm Aisha. It's nice to meet you, good brother of the two."

"I'm Elsword and likewise, the one who put my brother in check." We both chuckle again. "It's best you steer clear of him, because he'll try to flirt again. Just look at him now." We both turn to see him talking to the silver haired girl again. "He tried talking to her on the first day, and got denied almost instantly. Even so, he's still trying again."

"I give his persistence some props. Even so, he's using it for the wrong reason." I nod and then hear the sound of someone being slapped. My attention quickly turns to Isa, who just got slapped by the silver haired. _Really need to learn her name so I can stop calling her that._

"I want nothing to do with you. Leave" the silver haired girl says to Isa.

"U-um, Eve and Isa, please no fighting" Ms. Ann says a bit nervously. The bell then rings. _Talk about saved by the bell._ "W-well um… Have a nice day!" Everyone gets up and walks out. I try to catch up to Isa, though he just continues out. Aisha then pops up next to me.

"Surprising homeroom today, huh?" she says. I nod as I look at Isa and see him with his head hanging. "So, which class are you heading to?"

"Uh…" I begin as I open up the folder containing my schedule. She moves closer and looks at it. "Or you can do that. Totally fine."

"Lunch and Literature together. That makes three of our classes the same." I then put my schedule away. "Well, off to class now so see ya!" I nod as she waves off.

-Lunch-

I get to the table only to be greeted by a depressed Isa. "Bro, you've been like that since the end of homeroom. Get over it, it was just a slap" I say as I sit down. He slowly looks up, still depressed. "Seriously, there are other fish in the sea or whatever."

"That was TWICE today I was slapped! My skills… They're really rusty, aren't they…?" he replies, laying his head on the table. "I wish I was dead."

"Two slaps. So what? Those were just flukes!" His head slowly raises back up. "If you give up now, all the pretty girls out there won't even come close to you, turning you into a shut-in!"

"You're right! Also, those pretty girls need a knight in shining armor to sweep them off their feet!" _Looks like that revived him._ His face then instantly turns into a disgusted one as he looks at something behind me. I raise an eyebrow then turn around to see Aisha and the girl from yesterday standing behind me.

"Hi Elsword, mind if we sit with you and that nuisance of a person?" she ask as they both smile.

"Not at all" I say as I move over. They both sit down on the same side as me rather than one being with Isa. _Guess Aisha told the other girl not to sit next to Isa._

"By the way, this is Luciela, Lu for short. She said you two met before, but never said your names." I see Lu lean forward and hold her hand out.

"Hiya Elsword. Thanks again for the help yesterday!" she says with a big smile on her face.

"No problem, Lu" I reply, taking her hand.

"Wow, look at the two new faces at this table" I hear Chung say from a distance. I then turn and see him with a Demon in his hand. "Sorry I'm late. Had to finish that level."

"Don't worry, all you missed was Isa getting slapped." For some reason, I feel Isa glaring daggers at me. "This is Aisha." I point to Aisha. "And that's Lu, from yesterday." Then Lu. "You two, that's Chung."

"Nice to meet you both." They all shake hands and then Chung sits down next to Isa. "So, why was Isa slapped?"

"He tried harassing me and Eve" Aisha replies.

"WHAT?! I WAS ONLY FLIRTING, NOT HARASSING!" Isa retorts.

"You call that flirting? You're very bad at it."

"Watch your tongue flatty. I have no more business with you."

"What'd you say?!" Both of them are now standing up, glaring the other down. _This got bad faster than I thought._ I look at Lu and Chung to see them giving both of them nervous smiles. "Spikey redheaded loser!"

Before either one can continue on, I stand up and put my hand over both of their mouths. "Alright, that's far enough you two. This needs to end before this escalates to something worse" I say as I look at both of them. Both of them sigh before sitting down. I take a sip of my water before looking at the two and noticing they're avoiding eye contact. _Well, better than them arguing._

* * *

Lunch ends and I find myself now walking to my next class, Literature. With me is everyone from the table. "Well… I really didn't expect us all to have the same class together" I hear Chung say. Aisha and I nod in agreement while Lu giggles. Isa stays quiet which makes me glance back at him. I see him looking around, most likely at girls.

We make it to the classroom and all find seats near each other. The end result? In the back row is Chung, at the window, me and then Isa. In front of Chung is Aisha and Lu is in front of me. Plenty of other student fill in and we wait patiently for the teacher to arrive. A lady then walks in, puts her things down at the desk and begins writing on the board. "Hello all, you may call me Ms. Luichel. I will be your Literature teacher for this semester. Hope we can all get along nicely" she says, writing her name on the board and then turning around to smile at us.

 _I never really liked learning about Literature all like that. I mean, we already know the language right? What's the point?_ I shake my head and open my notebook.

* * *

Somehow I managed to survive both Literature and Gym. Wasn't easy, but it worked somehow. "So, what's next for you all?" Lu asks as we leave the school. Once again, it was our group of five.

"I was planning on going home like usual. I got nothing else to do" I reply.

"Same" Isa and Chung say in unison.

"You three are so lame. Let's all go get smoothies at the smoothie bar" Aisha comments. I look at Isa and he shrugs.

"What's with the sudden want to hang out, grape-head?" Isa asks.

"You all in?" She completely ignores Isa.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Sure!" Lu and Chung say in unison. I shrug and they begin walking with me following. Isa stands there, still ignored. _I almost feel bad for the guy. He keeps getting ignored by the one he wants attention from._

"So what's up with the want for a smoothie?" I ask.

"I figured we could all hangout and become good friends" Aisha replies. "Besides, you don't have anything better to do, right?" I look up at the sky, and my mind immediately thinks of games. _Instead of going to get smoothies, I could be on my way home to continue playing games. They would be better in my opinion, but I don't think she'd get it._ "See? You can't even think of one." _B-but I was just thinking of it…_ "So why not grab a smoothie with your friends." _I guess she has a point… somewhere…_ I shrug.

"It'll be fun!" Lu says with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. See ya for the next one!**

 **Strat: Now we've got two new characters in the story. Best character is next ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_O.o A review!_**

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Lining -** Soon...er than you think :D

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

~Isa's pov~

"Elsword! Let's get going already!" I yell from the couch. Right now, I'm sitting and waiting on Elsword who's probably playing a game like usual. Today, I get no response. _Just what is he doing now?_ I sigh as I stand up and walk over to his door, open it and walk in. To my surprise, Elsword isn't actually playing a game. Instead he's laying down… Sleep… I sigh once more as I walk over and shake his body. "Get up." He then slightly turns his head and I see his crimson eye glaring at me.

"Go away, I don't feel like it" he says before turn his head back.

"Too bad. Third day and you gotta go so get out of bed you lazy bum." He doesn't move. I grab the cover and pull, but I feel him pull back as well. "Oh, so that's how it is. Alright, I'll level to your playing field." I walk over to his consoles. I bend down and touch his PS4. "I suppose me and this PS4 shall get to know each other better." I then feel his hand grabbing my wrist.

"Don't. You. Dare." We both glare at each other.

"Get dressed little bro. I don't feel like missing the train for your sake." He sighs and then goes back to his bed.

"You do know if we miss this train, you won't be able to be slapped by Aisha like you were yesterday." I stay silent. "Unless… That's what you're going for. Are you a masochist bro?" I continue being silent and walk out. "Older bro confirmed masochist."

~Train station. Elsword's pov~

Isa and I make it to the station with five more minutes to spare. _He seriously wanted to get here when we still have time left? Total masochist…_ I then feel him poke me and I turn, immediately giving him a murderous glare. "One would think after you sleep, you'd be well rested and not giving me this stare of yours" he says. Glare intensifies.

"Barely an hour of sleep won't save you from such a thing" I reply, looking away. "Now why'd we come so early even though we had time, Mr. Masochist?" I now feel him watching me like he always does when I call him out like so.

"I'm not a masochist! And it was to make sure we didn't miss it!" _Even though we haven't missed it yet?_

"That's a lie and you know it." I look back at him, the glare still there. "We've made it without being late so far, yet today you wanted to ensure we made it." I now look away. "You just wanna be touched by your master, Aisha, again. Admit it you sick masochist." **(Due note that this isn't insulting anyone out there who is a masochist.)** I now hear him growl.

"For the last time I'M NOT A MASOCHIST!" He then stays silent, noticing he caught the attention of the other people around us. I let out a sigh as the train arrives and we all get on. I take my usual spot next to the window and Isa sits next to me. "Besides, today is Friday, the end of the week. I needed to make sure we got there on time so I wouldn't miss any of the ladies that wanted something to do for the weekend." I roll my eyes as I take out some headphones.

"Wake me up once we get to school or when you get slapped." I then put on my headphones, immediately clicking on a random song before Isa can retort with something lame. I then close my eyes, trying to dream once again.

 _The avenger is roaming through the land  
Ready for the clash, for the lasting gash  
Mothers kissing sons with a staff in hands  
The bride is shining when the groom is gold_

 _The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor_  
 _Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight_  
 _Tonight fate is the red crown, the red crown around your door_  
 _Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight_

I then feel something shake me and open my eyes. "Let's go before we miss our stop" I hear Isa say. I wipe my eyes as I yawn, following him. _That was too short a time for us to make it to the school. Even the song didn't finish._ I then look at my phone, only to see that it's already midway through a different song… _Today's already turning out to be weird..._

* * *

I walk into homeroom and I'm greeted by seeing Lu in my seat, talking to Aisha and Chung. I then go over to them and sit in Eve's seat who isn't here yet. "Hey guys" I say as I sit down.

"Elsword!" Lu says first. "Sorry I'm in your seat, mine is over by the door and I wanted to talk to the others." I shake my head, signaling her that it's fine. She then smiles.

"You weren't online yesterday around 12ish. Fell asleep?" Chung asks as he passes me an unopened Demon. I smile before opening it up and drinking some.

"Kinda went to sleep. Isa's voice was getting annoying and he kept coming into my room" I reply and I see Aisha shake her head.

"Should've slapped him like I did. Stopped him for a bit" she says which makes me chuckle.

"I would but he'd probably take that as an invitation to fight him, and I didn't feel like dealing with him." She shakes her head again which makes me give her a nervous smile. Ms. Ann then walks in, signaling us that class will be starting soon. Lu then stretches out her arms before standing up.

"Looks like I better get back to my seat before she begins" she says as she walks back to her seat. I then get up and sit in mine, watching some more students walk in.

Ms. Ann then clears her throat before walking to the center of the room. "Alright right class, today we have a newcomer to our class. Good thing for them too that the school year just started" she starts. _New student already huh?_

"I bet it's a hottie" Isa says with a poor attempt to disguise his voice.

"Yeah! She'll totally be cute" another student says, not knowing it was Isa's voice. More male than students begin talking about it.

"Settle down class" Ms. Ann says in a slightly louder voice than she usually uses. They quiet down and she walks over and opens the door. "You may now come in." She sits down at her desk and the new student walks in. A tall, light skinned male with neat straight black hair. His golden eyes seem to glow while his two scars seemed like they were just there for decoration. What really popped out about him was the metal arm that was covered with cloth that matched the uniform. The room stays silent until…

"He looks scary…" one of the girls in front of Eve whispers to her friend. More whispers then erupt between the students. Aisha then leans over to me.

"What's with his arm?" she asks. I shrug as I look back at him. He then writes his name, Raven, on the board.

"Hello everyone. As you can see on the board, my name is Raven. How are you all on this fine morning?" he says with a big smile that doesn't fit his image. _…Huh? Strange, I_ _imagined_ _him going "What're you all looking at huh? I_ _'ll kill ya if you keep staring!_ _" and such._ The class remains silent.

"Hiya!" Lu says out loud as she lifts up her hand. Raven then turns to her and stares intensely at her.

~Raven's pov~

"My… God!" I shout as I spot a beautiful, petite lady with white hair with the style of twin tails. Everyone looks at me strangely as if I'm some sort of extraterrestrial being. I pay no mind to it and just prance over to the lovely little lady I spotted a second ago. "I'm here my little beauty~. And what might your name be, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask the white haired beauty that captured my eye.

"U-uh… Luciela, but call me Lu" she says before clearing her throat. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Luciela… Such a beautiful name! But I'll call you Lu if that's what you prefer. Please take care of me!" I say with a smile. She gives me an awkward smile before slowly looking away.

"Ciel! What in the world are you doing!? That's too dangerous!" I hear Ms. Ann shouting behind me along with a loud thud, making me turn towards the source of the sound and seeing a male with a pale complexion, blue eyes and white hair with a blue streak. _He's wearing the school's uniform so he must be a student like us. But… Where did he come from? And why is he standing in the window?_

"Big Brother!? What are you doing here?" Lu asks. _Brother? Sooo… This guy is related to Lu?_

"I sense a pervert" Ciel says.

"Pervert! Where!?" I shout as I look around for this pervert so he wouldn't scare my lovely Lu! I then feel a strong force hitting the side of my head and see that Ciel dropped kicked me. _What!? I'm the pervert?_ "MEEEEEEEEEE-" I shout as I fly towards the classroom wall, hitting it and losing consciousness.

~Ciel's pov~

I stand back up and look at the one who I sensed trying to touch my sister, this so called Raven. _That'll teach him to watch his hands!_ I then walk over to Lu. "Are you hurt, dear sister?" I ask. She then gives me a pouting face. "Is something the matter?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in your homeroom with the other second years?!" she shouts. I look at the window where I came from and then back at her.

"They're not as important as you. Besides, I have to make sure perverts like him don't touch you." I then shoot a glare at Raven before turning back to Lu with a calm look.

"If you want to protect her so much, you should stay in the same homeroom as well" I hear a random student call out. _Same homeroom..._

"You're right, random stranger." I then turn to their homeroom teacher. "Ms. Ann!" She jumps from the sudden calling of her name. "I demand you let me be in your homeroom, for I must protect my dear sister's morning beauty."

"B-b-but there are no more empty seats…" she says in a low tone. I immediately look at the student sitting next to Lu and pull him out of his seat.

"You're new classroom is 2-B. Go." He then nervously runs off, almost bumping into the wall. "Now, have a good day with your classes. I'll make sure this one here doesn't have any of the same classes anymore." I walk back over to Raven, grab one of his legs, and then begin dragging him out of the classroom.

* * *

~Seminar. Elsword's pov~

I sit down in my seat in front of a computer, replaying the events that happened in homeroom today. _Strange transfer student announces his love to Lu, Lu's brother comes in with a flying kick and now demands to be in the classroom._ "Sit down and do whatever unless you have homework" my seminar teacher, Mr. Adams, tells us before sitting back down at his desk. "I'm always here if you need any extra help." I look back at the computer and sign in.

"So, what's your thoughts on the new guy" Chung asks as he sits down in the seat next to me. "To me, he seems friendly with a misleading face."

"Gotta agree on that one, but the whole thing with Lu was pretty weird" I reply, now seeing Aisha walk into the class and towards us. "What do you think of the new guy Aisha?"

"He's… different" she says as she takes the other seat beside me. "Better than Isa, that's for sure. But also strange. I wonder more about that arm of his though."

"Maybe we can learn more about it during lunch" Chung suggests which makes us look at him. "Think about it. He's very interested in Lu and most likely wants to be near her during lunch. Since Lu sits at our table, he might as well." _True, but there's the chance that he wants to be alone with her or doesn't have lunch at the same time as us._

"It's worth a shot. We should go on it." Chung and I then nod.

* * *

~Lunch~

I make to to the table with Aisha and Chung with me. This time though, Isa isn't the first to make it. "Oh good, that bonehead isn't here yet" Aisha says as her and Chung take the seats across from me."Well then, guess we wait till Lu shows up."

"Hiya guys!" I hear Lu say as her, Raven and Ciel show up with their lunches. _Well, that was fast…_ The three of them then take their seats: Lu and Ciel on my side while Raven on the other. "Ciel and Raven wanted to tag along and sit with me so I had to wait for them." I look at Raven, specifically his arm, and thoughts about how he got that arm immediately rush into my mind. _Maybe he was in some type of climactic sword fight and his enemy cut off his arm in the process. Or maybe he gave his arm away because his sibling or someone close lost theirs._ I shake my head. _Nah, both those reasons are stupid._

"Curious about how I got this arm?" I hear Raven ask. Our eyes meet and I see him smiling.

"What? Uh… no.. yes" I say on instinct. He chuckles then clears his throat.

"It's a very dark story, one of epic proportions, that happened…. in my kitchen." ….What? I, along with the rest of the table, give him a dumbstruck look. "Yes. It was on a sunny day too if I recall correctly."

~Flashback. Raven's kitchen in his pov~

I finish cutting up the steak that I'm cooking for dinner and put it in the pan to fry. Seeing it sizzle in the frying pan brings a smile to my face. Once I finish putting the rest of the pieces I cut into the pan, I grab an onion and lay it on the chopping board. "This will give it some good flavor" I say as I nod. I start cutting into the onion, feeling rivers stream down my cheeks. "Oh yeah, onions do that don't they?" I then laugh at myself for forgetting a little detail. After blindly chopping it a few times, I feel the knife slip outta my hand followed by clanging and thudding sounds. I quickly rub my eyes out and see the knife flying everywhere around the kitchen. _How does that even work?_ I ask in my thoughts. I then see the knife heading towards me, feeling a tingling sensation in my left shoulder and a loud thud. I look over to my left shoulder only to see my left arm gone and blood spurting out where my arm was. I look down and see my dismembered arm. "Ah" I say out loud. "I think I over sharpened the knife a bit." I then fall on my back, my eyes getting heavy and feeling a bit chilly.

~Blehhh end of flashback. Elsword's pov~

I stare at Raven, completely bewildered by his story. "...Why do I feel as though I just got punched by Touma from Toaru Majutsu no Index" I say as I close my eyes, seeing Touma with his fist aiming for me while saying 'I'll break that illusion!' I then let out a sigh.

"Wait… If you lost a lot of blood and almost lost conscious, how're you still alive?" Chung asks Raven out of nowhere, making everyone turn towards Raven while staring intensely.

"Ha ha. My childhood friend who lives with me came home just in the nick of time! I heard her scream my name before I lost consciousness and once I woke up, I already had this taking my arm's place!" Raven replies with a discomforting smile on his face.

"What happened to your human arm?" Aisha asks.

"Oh that, I donated it!" he replies with that smile still on his face. Everyone, including myself, give him a dumbstruck look, not knowing how to act in this type of random situation. "I don't regret it though. I mean, I can do this!" aHe then pounds his artificial arm into the table, causing it to shatter to pieces. "Ta-da!~ Amazing right?" A proud smile then goes across his face. I see everyone still dumbstruck, not even blinking. _I guess they were hit a bit too hard…_ "Oh! It can also do this!" Raven clicks a button on his arm and I see a laser pointer coming from the palm of his hand, aiming it at Chung who is still dumbstruck. _Seriously guys? How long are you all gonna stay like that?_

"You shouldn't point that at people Raven!" I hear an unfamiliar voice shout at Raven and he turns his laser off. We all then turn to the one who called him; a girl with long hair with considerable amount of split ends, a bit wild at the top, pale green eyes and big… I feel my nose bleed, making me immediately cover it. "Honestly, you should try and be a little more civil." She takes the seat next to Raven while he chuckles. She then looks at all of us before giving us a nervous smile. "Sorry if he caused any trouble. He can be quite the handful sometimes" she adds and laughs nervously.

"Ah, don't worry. He was just explaining the epic story on how he got that artificial arm of his" I say, pointing at Raven's artificial arm. She smiles, making me blush a bit. _She's cute..._

"Are you all Raven's friends?" she asks us and we all look at each other.

"We're just in the same class. Lu and Ciel seem to be friends with him though" Chung answers as I pick up the napkin that was on my tray and clean my hand. "When did you two become friends anyway, Ciel?"

"We cleared things up while I was dragging him to the infirmary" he says as he cuts an apple into little rabbits for Lu. _Hm, I wonder what they talked about._

"Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Rena. Raven and I have been friends since we were kids so we always take care of each other." She then grabs Raven's arm and he just nods in agreement. _Raven you… you… lucky dog!_

"It's nice to meet you Rena. I'm Elsword and the others setting with us is Aisha, Chung, Luciela but we call her Lu, and her older brother Ciel" I tell her. Everyone just waves at Rena and she returns it by waving back as well.

"Oh! Raven, we should start heading to class." _Why so early?_

"But we got a few minutes before it finishes" Raven replies which makes Rena shakes her head.

"Yeah but I have a few things that I need to tell you." She then pulls Raven off his seat and drags him towards the exit of the cafeteria. "It was nice meeting you all! I hope we get another chance to get together!"

"Goodbye friends!" Raven shouts as Rena drags him away. _Huh. Guess we're friends now._

* * *

~Blehh… Later again~

I leave the school with still no signs of Isa anywhere. _Where'd that idiot go? He should know I won't hesitate to leave him if the train shows._ I then turn right and see a girl handing him something before walking off. He then notices me and runs over, a giant smile on his face. "Bro! I got a hot chick's number!" he says before shoving it into my face with me swatting his hand away.

"Not interested. Where were you all day?" I ask as he puts the number away.

"Nowhere special. I just ditched class to hang out with her is all." _...All for a girl. Way too much effort._ Before I'm able to reply, I'm cut off by the sudden calling of my name.

"Elsword!" I hear a familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice call out. I turn around and see a girl with long black hair that has a white streak going to the right and a bow poking out from the back, a red eye as well as a golden eye, and a school uniform on. _It can't be…_

"A-ara..?" I ask. She then smiles. _It's really her?!_

"You remember me!" She runs toward me, her arms out and her big… _Hold it in Elsword!_ I resist the urge to nosebleed as she comes closer, tripping once she gets a few feet away from me.

…

Silence then passes as I stare at her with dumbstruck look. She lifts her head up with a nervous smile before standing up and dusting herself off. She then clears her throat and hugs me. "You remembered me! It's been so long yet your face still looks the same." I smile as I hug her back.

"Eight years to be exact. Your face also hasn't changed." We let go and Isa walks up to us.

"It's you again! Uh… Lame older brother guy!" Isa frowns before walking over to the train station which makes Ara giggle.

"C'mon, we can talk more once we get back to my place." She smiles and we follow Isa to the train station.

* * *

 **Finished. Wheeeeeeeew~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Strat's turn to answer_**

 ** _FukoShima -_** She sure is isn't she? But I like Lu more.

 ** _Anonymous Guy D -_** I'm very glad to hear that! I hope you enjoy the coming chapters as well. ^w^

 ** _Guest -_** We randomly though of his personality on the spot so I'm glad to hear someone is enjoying it!

* * *

 ** _I blame college and Destiny: The Taken King's expansion for the lateness of this chapter .'_**

 ** _Chapter_ _Four_**

~Isa's pov~

I lay on the couch, texting the girl I met yesterday. She then texts back, making me open up my messenger app again.

" _We should spend some time together. That is, if you don't mind."_

...she tells me. _Spend some time together huh? Well, why not today?_

" _I don't mind at all! We can even hang out today if ya feel like it."_

...is my reply. _It's so early! I didn't expect her to want to be around me so soon!_ I then hear a knock at the front door and frown. _Someone's interrupting my good thoughts._ I sigh as I get up and walk to the door. I peep through the small hole and see its Ara. _Oh… Her._ I open the door and she greets me with a smile. "Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"What? Not gonna let an old friend inside. You're so mean Isa-kun!" She replies with a fake sad face. I sigh as I open the door fully and move so she could walk in. "Yay! You do have a soul." She walks in and then looks around. "Wow, you guys really haven't changed the place that much. It's so nostalgic!"

"We haven't moved it since dad and mom did." I then close the door and walk back to the couch. "So what do you need?"

"I can't come visit an old friend's apartment?" I remain silent as I give her a blank stare as she sits on the outside frame of the couch. "I came to get you and Elsword so we can catch up and such. Remember the three of us planned on doing this today?" I look back at my phone, noticing I got a text. I click on it and check it.

" _Alright then. How about the coffee shop in Elder? I'm there right now."_

...is the message. My eyes widen as I quickly get up from the couch. "I remember, but I have plans today. Another time, perhaps?" I quickly put on my shoes and grab one of the keys to the apartment. "Lock the door when you leave. I'll be back later on today." I then close the door, eager to catch the train to Elder.

~Ara's pov~

I watch Isa close the door and then look at the door leading to Elsword's room. I then look at the clock hanging, telling me it's 1:36 PM. _He should be up by now. Then again, he could be busy doing something…_ I go to Elsword's door and knock on it, waiting on a response.

…

…

None. _Ignoring me?_ I knock again… Still nothing. I pout before opening the door and seeing his red head poking out from the covers and looking away. _Is he actually still asleep, or playing a game on his phone?_ "Elsword?" I say out loud as I walk around the bed. I see his face, eyes closed, and a light snore. _So adorable! He really hasn't changed at all!_ I giggle as I begin shaking his body. "Wakey wakey Elsword. We got some catching up to do." He opens an eye and groans before pulling the cover over his head.

My eye twitches. _Did he really just block me out like that?_ I shake him again, waiting for him to respond somehow. "No school today or tomorrow. Let me sleeeeep" he mumbles as he turns to the other side.

…

I pull out my phone and call Isa. It rings for a bit, but then he picks up. "Make it quick. I'm about to meet with a very important person" he says. I blink twice before shaking my head.

"Elsword's asleep and won't get up. What do I do?" I ask. I hear a sigh come from him which makes me frown.

"Just mess with his games or make him some noodles." Before I can ask why those in particular, he hangs up. I sigh as I look at his games. _Mess with his games? That's so stupid._ I leave the room and go into the kitchen, preparing the noodles.

The noodles, seasoned and all, now sit in a bowl on the table. _So, what happens next? Do I take it to him or what?_ I hear the door open and I turn my head to where the noise came from, Elsword's room. _Door's open, but he isn't coming out._ "Uh… Elsword?" I look back at the noodles… only to see them gone. _What?! But they were just right there a second ago!_

I then hear a slurping sound and see Elsword on the couch eating the noodles with chopsticks. "These noodles aren't half bad" he says. _W-what?!_

~Elsword's pov~

I continue eating the noodles as she walks over with a surprised face. "What is it? I ask in between bites.

"Just… how did you know the noodles were done? And how did you leave your room, grab them and get on the couch with chopsticks even?!" she asks as she takes a seat near me. I finish chewing and put my empty bowl down the table. _So delicious!_

"It's quite simple my dear Ara. You see… Noodles: They are the best breakfast, the luxurious lunch, and the delightful dinner. To put it simple, noodles are the best thing since sliced bread. And the hype was real for sliced bread" I explain to her, making her give me a dumbstruck look as I take my bowl and chopsticks to the sink. "So, whatcha need?" She stays quiet for a moment. _Probably trying to grasp reality after hearing that wondrous story of noodles._

"W-well… We're suppose to spend time together. Remember you said we would yesterday?" _Did I really? I thought I told her I wanted to sleep…_ I then turn around and look at her.

"You sure we can't hang out tomorrow? I mean, my bed was pretty comfortable not too long ago." She then gives me a pouting face which is what she would use when we were younger as a way of saying please. "Haven't seen this face for what seems like forever, but pass. The sun doesn't like me and tries to burn me every chance it gets." She then moves closer with that same face. "My mind won't change you know…" She gets even closer, pushing up against me now with her face in front of mine. I slightly blush before turning away. "F-fine, fine, I'll go. Just give me a sec to change." She immediately smiles and pulls away, making me sigh. "Aren't you too old to be doing that now?"

"If it still works, I'll use it. Besides, it made you blush, didn't it?" ...I remain silent as I walk to my room and close the door, making her giggle.

* * *

After heading to Elder and getting some ice cream, using my money mind you, we sit down on a bench. "So, what made you come back and apply to Elder High? I ask as I drink some of my milkshake.

"Hm… Well, it got boring in Sander without you or the others around. My mom also wanted to come back here after a year there so, though we couldn't leave until recently. Dad is still in Sander due to business, but he'll be back early next month" she tells me. I nod as I drink more of the milkshake. "So what have you been doing since we all went our separate ways?"

"I've immersed myself in the anime and gaming world. As such, I've voided the sun out of my life." She begins giggling which makes me smile. "It's true. The sun and I don't like each other anymore."

"Sounds like a fight you can't win. The sun can see you wherever you go, meaning you've lost from the start. Might as well give up and be buddies with it again." I shake my head no.

"If I do, that means I'd have to hug the sun and I'd much rather prefer not to. It's already hot as is." She continues giggling while I glance around for a bit. I then see Raven carrying some bags with his artificial arm. He then notices me. "Oh hey, it's Raven. What're you doing without tits- UH... Rena?" I stutter, immediately drinking my milkshake to make it seem like a mistake.

"I'm just coming back from the market buying dinner for tonight. Had to buy more than usual since another friend of mine who built me this arm is staying with us tonight" he says as he smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"That's quite the arm you got there" Ara says, making me realize these two haven't met yet.

"Oh right. Raven, this is my childhood friend Ara. She just recently got back and she'll be going to Elder High like us. Ara, this is Raven. Due to a… 'unique' incident, he now has that artificial arm" I say, introducing them.

"Oh! Looks like we both got childhood friends with an outrageous bust!" He says while making a squeezing motion with his hands. The wind then picks up as silence passes over the three of us.

"W-w-well… Uh… You should probably get going now! Pretty sure you gotta start dinner for tits- UH… Rena… a-and your friend…" I hang my head. _That was a butchered sentence…_

"Yeah, you're right. You two should come with me. There should be plenty of food and we can have some fun!" he says with excitement and a sparkle in his eye. My eyes slightly widen as I feel sweat drop from the left side of my face.

"I dunno about that one…" I say, though it comes out as more of a mumble.

"That sounds like fun!" I hear Ara say, making me look at her. "I could meet a few more classmates before heading to class on Monday, so I won't be lonely." _Well, if you look at it that way then yeah…_ She then looks at me and smiles. "Up for it?" I blink twice.

"...I suppose so." I then see Raven smile as we stand and follow him to his house.

~Raven's pov~

Once I see my house come into view, I look over my shoulder at Elsword and Ara. "My house is up ahead. See it?" I point towards my house while walking towards it but Ara grabs the back of my shirt stopping me. "Is something the matter?" She points in front of me, making me face forward and see the intercom of my house right in my face. "Ah… Thanks Ara! That was a close call." I thank her saving me from the embarrassment of bumping into my house right in front of my guests.

"It was nothing" she says with a smile and I look over to Elsword looking disappointed. _Did he want me to bump into my intercom?_ I shake my head and open the gate in front of the house, letting Elsword and Ara in first, closing the gate behind me. Elsword and Ara then wait next to the door I grab my keys and unlock the door. They then walk in while I close the door and lock it. We take our shoes off and I walk in first.

"Rena, I'm home!" I shout, letting Rena know I'm back. She walks out of the kitchen and sees me.

"You're finally back, what took you so lo-"she stops mid sentence, noticing Elsword and Ara behind me. "Oh you brought guests!" she exclaims with a smile. "And I see a face I haven't seen."

"Ah! Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ara, Elsword's childhood friend" Ara says, introducing herself to Rena. I see her face light up after hearing 'childhood friend'.

"Haha, it's nice to meet you Ara. I'm Rena, Raven's childhood friend" Rena replies, introducing herself as well. Ara's smile widens as they hug each other out of nowhere.

"Comrades!" I hear coming from both of them, surprising me.

"Well, they're getting along just fine" I say to Elsword who's behind me. I look around the living room, not seeing Add around. "Hey Rena, where's Add?" I ask Rena and she replies by pointing up at the ceiling. "Ah, he's probably checking on the arms to see how they're doing." Rena nods, confirming my guess.

"Dinner will take some time to be ready so you all can do whatever you want while we wait" Rena says. My eyes gleam as I think of a perfect way to pass the time. I turn towards Elsword with a smile and he just looks left and right, smiling nervously.

"Wanna play some ping pong while we're waiting Elsword?" I ask him.

"Oh, sure" he replies. I walk towards the Ping Pong table in the living room getting on one side, Elsword on the other.

"Just letting you know, I'm good at ping pong so it won't be easy to beat me." I say with an eye closed and a smile on my face.

~Elsword's pov~

I unzip my hoodie and roll up my sleeves. _Pingpong huh? I shouldn't have any problems with this._ I take a deep breath as I pick up the paddle. Raven stands on the other side of the table, grabbing his as well as the ball. The room then suddenly gets dark and Raven's face begins changing. _W-what?!_ Ganondorf's face then appears where Raven's face should be with an evil smile on his face. My eyes widen as the ball glows yellow with sparks going around it. I look at my paddle and notice it's now the Master sword. _Ocarina of time?!_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I hear coming from Ravendorf. I turn and see him throw the yellow ball at me. On pure instinct, I swing at it, knocking it back. _It's just like the game!_ He then hits it back, this time with it being faster. _I just gotta keep this up to defeat him!_ I swing again, this time putting more power into the swing. I see him smirk as he spins, his left arm glowing with the power of darkness. He then hits it back, the colors switching between yellow and purple. I growl as I look at my sword and notice it glowing. _I see… I can't lose!_

"HAAAAAAAA!" I shout as I swing downward, sending the ball back with a commanding force as well as changing its color to light blue.

~Ara's pov~

Both boys squat down, hitting the ball back and front with a determined face. Neither of them says a word, making it weirder than it should be. "Are… they going to be alright?" I ask Rena as I look at her. She looks back and shrugs with a nervous smile on her face.

~Raven's pov~

I knock the ball back, now noticing Elsword's serious face. He knocks it back, gritting his teeth at the same time. I begin feeling a bit nervous as I send the ball back to him. _Why is he so serious? It's just a friendly game of ping pong, yet he looks as though I just destroyed a whole kingdom!_

" _See, you should've just destroyed the second kingdom, but noooooo it had to be this one. Such a waste"_ Reckless, a voice in my head, tells me. _What?! But I didn't destroy any kingdom!_

" _Reckless, you're not exactly helping in this bizarre situation. Why not be sensible for once?"_ Commander, the other voice in my head, retorts.

" _Be sensible? That's so boring! Anyways, show him the true power of darkness, Ravendorf!"_ _What is he talking about?!_

"RAVENDORF!" Elsword shouts as the ball flies at me with such speed it's hard to keep up with!

"WHA!" I shout as I jump out of the way, letting the ball fly at the wall. Elsword then runs over and starts hitting me with the paddle. "Elsword, stop! Stop!"

" _Told ya you should've showed him the true power of darkness. Because you held back, the princess and him are about to finish you off"_ Reckless tells me.

I feel the hitting stop and slowly open my eyes. Elsword's face goes back to normal and he smiles, stars going all around his face. "I win!" he says triumphantly.

"I'm never playing ping pong with you again…" I say, getting into the fetal position. He smiles nervously before slowly backing away.

~Elsword's pov~

"I see we have some guests" I hear an unfamiliar voice say, making me turn around. Turns out to be a guy with outrageously spiky white hair, pale skin, pink eyes with the left one glowing, and a scar going down his left eye holding a plain white mug with his right hand. He's wearing a white lab coat with a purple collar shirt under it, black pants, and purple slippers. _Is this the 'Add' person Raven was looking for earlier?_ _He must be pretty smart if he built all those artificial arms for him._

~Meanwhile… Isa pov~

I make it to the coffee shop and see my date, Saki, with her brown hair and lovely pink eyes. Smoothly, I walk over to the seat and slide it. _Entrance success!_ "Hey there beautiful" I say, making her giggle. "Have you been waiting long?" she shakes her head no. _Off to a great start!_

"So, let's get down to business" she says. _Business? She's diving straight into this!_ "Now, how much would it cost to have you as a tutor?" I give her a blank stare. "You look smart so I figured this would be easy for you." _T-this is what she wanted me for?!_

"No!" Her eyes widen. "I don't want to be your tutor, I thought you wanted to go out!" She begins laughing, making me hang my head in shame. _I should've went with Ara and Elsword…_ I then hear footsteps coming. I turn around and see its another guy.

"Hey babe" he says as he walks over to Saki, giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking the seat next to her. "Who's he?"

"Isa, the one who was gonna be my tutor but changed his mind in the end." My mouth drops. _S…. she's already dating… Screw this…._ I stand up and see my way to the door. "Wait! He haven't even discussed meet up times and such!"


End file.
